un error
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: hinata hyuuga y naruto namikaze son novios desde hace dos años, en su aniversario el tenia planeado pedirle matrimonio, pero unn suceso inesperado hace que ella tenga un accidente, haciendo la vida de naruto una pesadilla todo por culpa de un error.


**ERROR**

Una mañana como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Konoha, al igual que todas las mañanas en la compañía Namikaze corp. Se habría como todos los días a las 7 de la mañana y su jefe como todos los días llegaba a las 6 de la mañana llegaba a su oficina y se sentaba tras su escritorio, trataba de no sentirse cansado se alborotaba su rubia cabellera y despabilaba sus ojos azul-cielo, estaba muy feliz este día iba a ser especial, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja negra la abrió y observo nuevamente un anillo, el anillo que hoy le daría a su novia cuando llegara a casa, ya lo tenia planeado ese día era su aniversario de dos años juntos, de que el estuviera junto con la mujer que amaba, con quien quería despertar todos los días y verla dormir a su lado, con quien quería tener una familia, en otras palabras, con la mujer que amaba, amaba todo de ella su cabello negro-azulado, sus ojos perla, su sonrisa tan dulce, todo y la verdad todo era claro en su mente el quería estar con ella, con Hinata hyuuga. Al despertar de su mente volvió a guardar el anillo en su bolsillo y decidió hacer su papeleo del día.

-sasame-san-llamó por el inter-comunicador a su secretaria- ven por favor- al terminar de hablar al minuto apareció en su oficina una chica de unos 21 años con un traje de oficina blanco con su pelo naranja suelto y con una agenda en la mano.

-buenos días Naruto-sama- saludo cordialmente la secretaria- hoy tendrá un día algo atareado- le decía al abrir la agenda-pero no tanto como para no disfrutar su cena de hoy- sasame sabía que su jefe hoy cumplía su aniversario y le organizó la agenda para que tuviera la noche libre.

-bien- le dio una sonrisa-gracias… dime que tengo para hoy- le decía mientras trataba de relajarse el poco tiempo que le quedaba para eso esa mañana.

-bien… en una hora tiene una reunión con el jefe de la empresa sabaku no, después tiene una comida con Sasuke-san, después una almuerzo con el presidente de Nara-records, luego tiene una cita con sus padres, y de ahí el resto de la tarde la tiene libre, señor- al oír todo lo que tenia que hacer hoy el rubio frunció levemente el seño.

- bien…gracias, puedes retirarte- le dijo a lo que ella hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina, trataba de aclarar su mente, primero vería al dueño de la empresa sabaku no, ósea Gaara, un buen amigo de la infancia, poco expresivo, pero uno de los mejores que alguien podía encontrar. Después se reuniría con el Dobe, después con Shikamaru, a lo que seguramente el chico-perezoso encontraría "problemática" la reunión, después vería a las dos personas que mas quería después de su novia, sus padres, aun le recorren los escalofríos de cuando tuvieron el accidente que casi lo hace quedar huérfano, pero gracias a su tía Tsunade, una gran doctora, se salvaron y desde entonces los visitaba como mínimo 3 veces por semana, y por fin el resto de la tarde para el y su novia, eso le reconfortaba.

Así que quiso apurarse para el gran momento y decidió hacer todo al pie de la letra y sin replicar, ya que, aun que era un empresario exitoso y serio a veces cuando algo no le agradaba tenia la actitud de un niño de no mas de 10 años.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Todo iba bien hasta ahora ya había cumplido la mayoría de su agenda algo lleno, ya que en el almuerzo con el Dobe y con Shikamaru comió a reventar, literalmente, ya que comía hasta ya no poder, y aun le faltaba la comida con sus padres y conociendo a su madre, no lo dejaría irse hasta que no comiera lo "suficiente", lo cual le daban unas cuantas ganas de vomitar, no, tenia que aguantar y no comer mucho para que en la cena con Hinata no estuviera lleno.

-señor Namikaze- llamó su secretaria por el inter-comunicador- la señorita Haruno viene a verlo- a lo que el respondió con un alegre "déjela pasar". Estaba feliz de que ella lo visitara, su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno, su amiga de la infancia, de pequeños siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero ella solo veía a Sasuke rompiéndole el corazón a Naruto, el sufrió mucho por ella, hasta que conoció a Hinata. Al entrar su amiga le dedico una sonrisa.

-hola Naruto, como has estado?- le pregunto al momento que tomaba asiento en frente del escritorio del rubio.

-hola, eh estado bien sakura-chan- respondió igual de alegre, el estaba feliz de verla, ya que no la había visto desde que se había aplicado en su profesión, ahora sakura había cumplido su sueño de ser doctora y era una de las mejores de toda Konoha, trabajaba con su tía en el "hospital general de konoha", pero a el no le preocupo tanto ya no verla como antes, ya que pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Hinata.-dime a que has venido?-

- bueno…-respondió con un leve sonrojo- yo eh estado recordando cuando éramos niños- le contaba mientras se paraba de su asiento para caminar al otro lado del escritorio-y recordé todas las veces que te me declarabas y no puede evitar notar… que no eh dejado de pensar en ti… y me eh dado cuenta de que te amo, Naruto…y yo se que tu aun no superas lo que sentías por mi- se puso al lado de su escritorio e hizo que su silla se girara hasta que se quedaron viendo fijamente.

-sakura…yo…-el quería decirle algo pero no salía nada de su boca, estaba en shock por lo que le había dicho su amiga, es verdad aun no superaba por completo el amor que le tenia a sakura pero este ya se había convertido casi por completo en cariño hacia una amiga, y la verdad hace dos años hubiera estallado de felicidad al oírla decir eso, le diría que se casaran en ese momento, pero en ese momento estaba mudo, no sabia que decir, no podía articular palabras- yo… yo no…- pero antes de que el pudiera continuar ella lo beso.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro alguien inesperado a la oficina de Naruto presenciando la escena-n…Naruto…- decía a lo que ambos jóvenes voltearon viendo como del rostro de aquella persona se escapaba una lagrima.

**5 minutos antes…**

Afuera de la oficina de Namikaze corp. Estaba una chica con un lindo vestido de color agua marina, con su largo cabello negro-azulado hecho una coleta alta, a punto de entrar a tan grande edificio.

Al llegar a la recepción entro y saludo a los empleados, recibiendo respuestas de todos ella estaba acostumbrada a convivir con ellos, después de todo, su padre era uno, así es ella era hija de Hyuuga hiashi, un gran arquitecto de la corporación, tenia una gran historia, y gracias a su padre había conocido al amor de su vida, a quien en este momento iba a ver.

-buenos días señorita Hinata- saludo la recepcionista- viene a ver al señor Namikaze, permítame que le avise- decía mientras descolgaba el teléfono para avisar que Hinata había llegado.

-no hace falta… quiero darle una sorpresa… después de todo hoy es nuestro aniversario… así que me lo secuestrare el resto del día- le dijo con una leve sonrisa acompañada de un leve rubor.

-esta bien señorita Hinata- le respondió la recepcionista, viendo como la chica de ojos color perla tomaba el ascensor dispuesta a dirigirse al piso 39 en donde estaba la oficina de su novio. Al llegar saludo a sasame y ella le dijo que Naruto tenía la visita de sakura, por lo que Hinata entro sin tocar… pero se lamento de no haberlo hecho.

-na…-no pudo continuar en aquella oficina estaba Naruto sentado en su escritorio con sakura enfrente besándolo-N…Naruto…-la chica comenzó a sentir sus ojos humedecerse ante la escena, para después dejar salir una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla- yo… lamento interrumpir…- decía mientras comenzaba a alejarse lentamente para después comenzar a correr.

-Hinata…-Naruto comenzaba a reaccionar, y es que todo paso tan rápido, la confesión de sakura, el beso y la llegada de Hinata, pero logro reaccionar al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar-¡HINATA!-grito Naruto para salir corriendo en busca de Hinata, pero un jalón de su manga no lo dejo avanzar por lo que volteo.

-déjala Naruto…ambos sabemos a quien amas…-las palabras de sakura hicieron que Naruto abriera los ojos como platos.

-no, te equivocas-decía mientras se soltaba del agarre- yo se a quien amo… pero creo que tu no lo entiendes…-la pelirrosa iba a replicar pero el se le adelanto- te tardaste sakura… te tardaste para corresponder a algo… que ahora ya no existe… así que si piensas seguir con eso… entonces no quiero que te acerques a mi- y tras decir estas palabras salió corriendo de su oficina.

Corrió hasta salir del edificio donde diviso a Hinata irse corriendo así que la siguió Hinata corrió unas 7 cuadras llorando hasta que Naruto la perdió de vista por un momento y cuando la volvió a localizar con la mirada…

-HINATA!- fue lo único que dijo para después correr hacia ella, Hinata estaba en el suelo de la carretera con sangre en cabeza la gente comenzaba a rodear el lugar, aparentemente un carro no la notó y la atropello, - Hinata… por favor despierta…ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA… Hinata despierta… despierta… MALDICION! DESPIERTA!...- era lo único que se oía decir a Naruto la gente seguía viendo la escena aunque alguien si le hizo caso y llamo a una ambulancia que llego en menos de 5 minutos.

**En el hospital…**

En la sala de espera de el hospital general de Konoha habían varias personas, y no era extraño que hubiera varias incluso podían haber mas y ser normal, era extraño ver tantas y todas en ese lugar con la preocupación del bienestar de una sola persona, Hyuuga Hinata, después del accidente, en unos 5 minutos llego la ambulancia y la llevo a urgencias donde a estado en terapia intensiva desde hacia ya una hora, todos estaban preocupados por ella, en la sala estaban, el padre de Hinata con neji, ten-ten, Sasuke, kiba, ino, Shikamaru, gaara, shino, lee, chouji, minato, kushina, y por ultimo Naruto.

Naruto estaba impaciente después del accidente el conductor tenia miedo de la demanda pero aun así no huyó, pero Naruto le dijo que no se preocupara que no levantaría cargos y después se dirigió al hospital, estaba muy preocupado, no paraba de rondar en el pasillo como león enjaulado, esperando noticias de su novia, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, ¿por que?, ¿Por qué justo hoy que era ese día tan especial?, no lo sabia solo quería ver a Hinata y explicarle todo.

-trata de calmarte, Naruto- le aconsejo su padre, el también estaba preocupado por Hinata ella era como la hija que nunca tuvo y ver a su hijo ir de aquí para allá lo ponía inquieto.

-como quieres que me calme…-le replico el rubio con un tono preocupado y culpable- han estado ahí adentro mas de una hora… y no se que pensar… y no quiero pensar lo peor- todos veían a Naruto con cara melancólica, ellos también estaban preocupados por Hinata, era amiga de todos los presentes y cada uno compartía una historia especial con ella.

Neji era su primo se conocieron cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto siendo acogido en la casa de su tío a la edad de 4 años ahí conoció a Hinata ella era un año menor que el y aunque era su primo desde que lo conoció siempre lo trato como un hermano mayor, y el la cuidaba como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

Ten-ten conoció a Hinata después cuando comenzó a salir con neji el la llevo un día a su casa y allí estaba ella, en la sala camino a la cocina, al conocerla ten-ten le pareció como una niña pequeña, y al igual que neji siempre la trato como su hermana menor.

Sasuke la conoció al mismo tiempo que Naruto y se le hizo una mujer encantadora, que a diferencia de la mayoría que había conocido no se le lanzaba encima o le profesaba amor a tan solo 5 minutos de conocerlo, por un tiempo estuvo peleando con su mejor amigo por ella hasta que ella le dijo que amaba a Naruto y que a el solo lo veía como un amigo y aunque todavía siente algo por ella, deja que dos de las personas mas importantes para el sean felices.

Kiba es su amigo de la infancia trabaja en la misma que empresa que su padre gracias a ella ya que le pidió a Naruto que le diera un trabajo aunque sea lo probara y resulto un gran empleado, el también estuvo enamorado de ella pero cuando supo que era novia de Naruto decidió olvidarse de ella y empezar de cero y fue cuando conoció a ino su actual novia.

Shino también es un amigo de la infancia de ella pero su relación nunca fue de muchas palabras aunque sabia que podía contar con ella para lo que sea el la aprecia mucho aunque su actitud tan seria no le deja demostrarlo demasiado.

Gaara la conoció al poco tiempo de que comenzó su relación con Naruto, y al igual que a todos ella se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas.

Shikamaru la conoció cuando ya era la novia de Naruto en un almuerzo entre los Namikaze y los Nara, se le hizo una chica agradable y no tan "problemática" como el resto de las chicas que conocía.

Ino supo de los sentimientos que tuvo kiba hacia ella y estuvo algo celosa cuando ellos dos hablaban pero cuando kiba le dijo que se había olvidado de ella y que le diera una oportunidad ella lo hizo, y se convirtieron en las mejores amigas.

Chouji la conoció en una reunión de amigos junto con Shikamaru le ofreció una bolsa de papas fritas y ella en lugar de decirle que no por que contenía muchas calorías y grasas, como cualquier chica de su físico, la acepto gustosa.

Lee la conoció gracias a neji el siempre fue muy atleta y al verla por primera vez dijo algo como "tu belleza demuestra que la llama de la juventud arde en ti" o algo así.

Todos tenían su historia con ella, pero en todas ellas ellos la conocieron como la chica amable de siempre, pero ahora sentían que si a Hinata le pasaba algo una parte de su vida moriría.

-Naruto…-se oyó una voz saliendo del consultorio donde atendían a Hinata.

-tsunade-obachan- hablo Naruto mientras avanzaba hacia la doctora.

-Hinata esta bastante grave…-decía muy preocupada- tiene una contusión y necesita cirugía también tiene dos costillas rotas y si no la atendemos rápido podría tener una hemorragia interna-todos vieron sorprendidos y preocupados lo que les decía tsunade.-necesito permiso de los padres para iniciar la cirugía-

-esta bien- sin dudar respondió hiashi-hagan lo que sea solo…solo salven a mi hija-

Tsunade se retiraba rumbo al consultorio para pedir un quirófano inmediatamente –espera- oye la desesperada voz del rubio menor,-quiero estar con ella-.

-Naruto- respondió tsunade- no puedes… ella tiene que ser operada lo mas pronto posible-

-entonces déjame estar con ella en la operación- dijo muy decidido

-Naruto… sabes que no…- le iba a decir su madre.

-esta bien- respondió la rubia para sorpresa de todos los presentes.-pero tienes que mantenerte calmado o te tendré que sacar, ¿de acuerdo?-

-si- respondió alegre- gracias tsunade-obachan- y así ambos se dirigieron hacia el quirófano…

**Dentro del quirófano…**

Ya había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que comenzó la operación Hinata seguía estable mientras los doctores detenían la hemorragia, una mano sostenía la de la chica anestesiada, ese era Naruto que miraba su rostro con unas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-perdóname Hinata…-le decía llorosamente el rubio- es mi culpa que estés aquí, si yo hubiera… si no… maldición- Naruto no sabia que decir, se sentía culpable por lo que le paso a la mujer que amaba.

Un sonido lo hizo voltear a ver el monitor de sus signos vitales, estaba bajando demasiado rápido al punto en que su corazón se comenzó a detener.

-Hinata…-decía mientras volvía su vista a la chica- Hinata…no… no me dejes… ni se te ocurra dejarme Hinata…-sus signos siguieron bajando- HINATA!- Naruto comenzó a desesperarse- no por favor…- el monitor finalmente quedo en cero pero tsunade no se rindió pidió que le trajeran un resucitador.

-por favor Naruto sal- le dijo tsunade mas el rubio no hizo caso- doctores por favor sáquenlo- ordeno la doctora.

-no… déjenme- reclamaba cuando lo intentaban sacar- Hinata… por favor… por favor amor despierta… no me dejes… no quiero perderte-lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- yo… no quiero que te separes de mi… te amo… quiero que te cases conmigo… que seas la madre de mis hijos Hinata…- le seguía gritando mientras los doctores lo seguían intentando sacar a la fuerza.

Y como si la chica lo escuchara sus signos vitales volvieron a subir lentamente.

-esto es increíble- dijo incrédula tsunade- Naruto… sigue hablando- le ordeno tsunade por lo que los doctores lo soltaron.

-Hinata… fue un error… un estúpido error… yo no quería que eso pasara… te amo… esta noche te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo- los signos de la chica peli azul volvieron a la normalidad- eso es… sigue así… no te alejes de mi…por favor… moriría en vida si te alejas de mi… quiero que seas mi esposa… la madre de mis hijos… quiero que tengamos hijos a mas no poder ´ttebayo- finalmente todo volvió a la calma.

-bien he terminado- declaro tsunade mientras cosía la herida-ahora solo falta esperar- finalizó

Al salir del quirófano todos se levantaron de sus asientos,-todo salió bien…vivirá- todos sintieron un gran alivio en su interior –pero… tengo que hablar con usted señor Hyuuga- dijo cambiando a un tono serio.

Un rato después volvió hiashi después de hablar con tsunade la cual le dio unas no tan buenas noticias, al llegar al cuarto en el que estaría su hija en su estancia en el hospital vio a todos sus amigos alrededor de ella.

-lo mejor será dejarla descansar- dijo autoritariamente hiashi por lo que todos comenzaron a salir excepto Naruto que seguía sentado al lado de ella-Naruto…-le hablo al rubio a lo que este volteo- tsunade me dio unas noticias no tan buenas…- al no observar cambios en su rostro prosiguió-me dijo que después de esa cirugía Hinata estaría muy débil por lo que… probablemente… -no podía continuar- muy probablemente… quede en coma- a lo dicho el rubio se sorprendió grandemente.

-que esta diciendo hiashi… me esta diciendo que Hinata… muy probablemente…-no podía continuar, no quería terminar la frase.

-así es Naruto…-le afirmo el Hyuuga- esta noche decide si Hinata despertara pronto o no- respondió para luego acercarse a la puerta- espero que me explique como ocurrió todo esto después ¿de acuerdo?- noto antes de irse como el chico afirmo con la cabeza. Y al salir el solo quedaban dos personas en el cuarto.

Después de unos minutos alguien entro por la puerta a lo que Naruto volteo para sorprenderse al notar que quien estaba ahí era la causante de todo esto, ahí estaba sakura.

-hola Naruto-le saludo mientras se acercaba, el rubio la volteo a ver un momento con una mirada fría- supe lo que paso … tsunade me dijo su estado y… vine a decirte que mejor será olvidar…-el rubio ante esto pensó que le diría que se olvidara de lo que le dijo en la oficina, que al igual que el, ella piensa que fue un error, que volvería a ir tras Sasuke y que volvieran a ser los amigos de siempre-… olvida lo que sientes por ella, aceptemos que no despertara y tu y yo…-antes de que pudiera terminar el oji-azul se levanto tan rápido que se cayo la silla y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la pelirosa.

-no vuelvas a decir eso- le grito- que ni si quiera se te cruce por la mente, Hinata esta así por culpa de eso… ya te dije que si no quieres cambiar esos absurdos sentimientos no me vuelvas a buscar- termino de decir para sorpresa de sakura.

-Naruto…por que… creí que me… amabas… tu me lo dijiste…-le dijo incrédula de las recientes palabras pronunciadas por el rubio.

-sakura… -decía mientras le daba la espalda para ver a Hinata-eso fue hace mucho tiempo… lo que yo sentía en ese entonces se acabo… tu me dijiste que lo superara y así lo hice… encontré a Hinata y con ella he sido feliz los últimos años… mi pregunta es- se volteo a verla de nuevo- ¿por que de pronto me dices todo eso?-

-ya te dije… me di cuenta de que te amaba… que no podía dejar de pensar en ti… de que lo de Sasuke pronto se acabaría-

-Escúchate!-le volvió a gritar- no suenas como tu… por que de pronto perdiste el interés en Sasuke… el se estaba comenzando a interesar en ti…-

-no me importa Naruto… ya te dije que me enamore de ti… y se que tu todavía me amas… y ella dudo mucho que despierte pronto… ¿enserio la esperaras por años? O incluso quizás jamás des…-

-ni se te ocurra decirlo!- le reprocho antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, ciertamente le dolería mucho saber que ella jamás despertaría- la amo demasiado como para esperarla, incluso aunque tenga que morir haciendolo…

-Naruto…-le seguía viendo incrédula de las palabras del rubio- tu sabes que Sasuke todavía la ama…-esas palabras llamaron la atención de Naruto- y que si se quiere acercar a mi es para olvidarla pero ambos sabemos que eso no pasara- su rostro estaba agachado y su cabello ocultaba sus ojos- el todavía la ama y lo sabes… y después de lo que ella vio no creo que te vuelva a ver igual… así que dejemos que ellos dos se den una oportunidad y démonos una oportunidad también nosotros- decía mientras levantaba de nuevo la cara permitiendo ver al ojiazul unas lagrimas que resbalaban por los ojos esmeraldas- por que… simplemente no lo intentamos…-

-sakura…-ahora el era quien agachaba la mirada- quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?- ella solo asintió- la ultima vez que te confesé lo que sentía por ti… cuando aun te amaba… sabia que me dirías lo mismo de siempre… pero quise intentarlo otra vez… cuando te busque ese día supe que te encontraría donde siempre… en el parque esperando ver pasar al dobe como todos los días… te hable y te dije lo mismo que dos meses antes… esperando la misma respuesta de siempre… y me la diste pero no solo eso… me dijiste que tenia que olvidar esos absurdos sentimientos… que tu jamás me amarías… que encontrara a alguien y que no perdiera mi tiempo…-

-yo… ¿dije eso?- la mirada de sakura era de incredulidad

-por favor no me interrumpas…- le dijo y continuo su relato- esas palabras me dolieron mucho… y ni siquiera me dijiste algo como "siempre te veré como un amigo" o "espero que me entiendas"… solo viste a Sasuke y te alejaste dejándome con el corazón roto… yo estaba acostumbrado a un simple no… pero ese día… me dijiste esas palabras que en verdad me dolieron… - al levantar la mirada se podía ver que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-…- el silencio de sakura lo dejo continuar

-desde ese día según me decían me veía muy deprimido y triste y lo estaba… es decir… que la persona que has amado por casi toda tu vida te diga que la olvides no es nada lindo… después de unos seis meses… decidí ver como eran los trabajadores de la empresa de mi padre pues ese día me iba a dar su puesto como presidente de la empresa… acabábamos de terminar la universidad… y ese día ocurrió lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida… la conocía a ella…- sus lagrimas seguían cayendo pero esta vez volteo a ver a la chica acostada en la cama del hospital inconsciente- ese día… entre a la empresa triste y Salí siendo la persona mas feliz del mundo… yo me enamore de ella con solo verla… me cautivo sus ojos, su cabello y, sobretodo su amabilidad…-una sonrisa surco sus labios- el problema era que Sasuke iba conmigo y a el también le paso lo mismo… se me hizo increíble conocer a una chica que no se lanzara a los brazos de Sasuke… y creo que a el también… ella y yo nos fuimos conociendo y enamorando… luego el dobe intento separarnos… pero para sorpresa de ambos ella dijo que me amaba y que a el solo lo vería como un amigo… ella… rechazo a Sasuke…¿puedes creerlo?- volvió a ver a sakura- aunque ella si le dijo que quería se su amiga… y que esperaba que encontrara a alguien que lo amara y que la entendiera… pero tu ni eso me dijiste… solo me dejaste ahí llorando con el corazón roto… así que sabia como se sentiría Sasuke al ser rechazado… pero gracias a las palabras de Hinata el no sufrió como yo… el tiempo paso y tu no me volviste a hablar ni buscar… en ese entonces todavía sentía algo por ti… pero con el tiempo se acabando hasta que solo te vi como una de mis mejores amigas… y hoy… justamente hoy… viniste a mi oficina diciéndome que me amabas… que dejara a Hinata… y que la dejara ser "feliz" con Sasuke… pero… la verdad… no creo en el amor que dices tenerme… después de todo fue Hinata quien curo mis heridas del corazón…-comenzó a reprocharle a sakura- quien estuvo conmigo y me cuido la he llegado a amar incluso mas de lo que te ame a ti… y hoy yo le iba a pedir que… le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo- esto ultimo lo grito- yo se que ella me iba a decir que si… que me amaba y la verdad me sentí bien… sentí que este iba a ser el segundo mejor día de mi vida… pero luego llegaste tu a mi oficina y… todo se volvió una horrible pesadilla… así que por favor… por favor…no me vuelvas a buscar si es para decirme eso otra vez…-y al terminar de decir eso se comenzó a acercar a la puerta y la abrió, sakura espero a que el saliera, pero para su sorpresa no escucho otro ruido después de oír la puerta abrirse por lo que volteo y vio a Naruto al lado de la puerta sosteniendo la manija- ella necesita descansar… así que te pido… que por favor te vayas- y sin mas que decir sakura se fue.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Naruto iba llegando al hospital a primera hora ese día no iría a la empresa, quería ver si Hinata despertaba, su padre lo entendió así que le dijo que se fuera y que el se encargaría de la empresa ese día. Al llegar al hospital saludo a la doctora shizune y se dirigió al cuarto de su novia, al llegar estaba ahí tsunade viendo a Hinata con cara algo melancólica.

-tsunade…-le llamo Naruto a lo que la rubia volteo- ocurre algo- pregunto.

-Naruto… -su voz se oía algo triste- lo siento…pero… Hinata no ha despertado… y he intentado despertarla pero… simplemente… no reacciona- esas palabras hicieron estremecer a Naruto, sabia lo que eso significaba- ayer hable con hiashi… y le explique lo que pasaba si hoy no despertaba, ¿te lo dijo?- el rubio atónito asintió- lamento darte esta noticia pero… Hinata… esta en coma…- Naruto sentía que sus piernas no lo aguantarían mucho tiempo y sintió sus ojos humedecerse- lo siento… no sabemos cuando despierte… puede ser en días… semanas… meses o…- tsunade no quería decirle lo ultimo, sabia que Naruto no podría soportar la noticia.

-no…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Naruto, esa palabra fue mas bien un susurro que una palabra- Hinata…- se acerco a la chica a paso lento-yo…-al estar frente a la cama acerco su rosto al de la chica y beso su frente, -te esperare…por siempre…- estas palabras sorprendieron a tsunade, ella creía que el rubio perdería el control, que gritaría, tiraría cosas al suelo, y al final, tendría que llamar a los guardias para calmarlo, pero no, lo tomo con mucha calma.

-puedes venir a verla todas las veces que quieras…-le dijo tsunade para tratar de calmarlo- nadie te lo impedirá…- le recordó a lo que el chico asintió.

-quisiera… estar un rato a solas con ella…- tsunade entendió esto y salió sin decir nada, sabia que Naruto necesitaba estar un momento solo con Hinata, terminar de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir.

Al salir Tsunade, Naruto se desplomo al lado de la cama de Hinata sujetando su mano y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-hinata…- fue todo lo que pudo decir después de recibir esa noticia-lo lamento… todo esto es por culpa de un error… un maldito error… quisiera que jamás hubiera pasado… espero que despiertes pronto… quiero pedirte perdón… quiero que aceptes mis disculpas pero mas que nada…quiero…-buscaba algo en su bolsillo y al final saco una cajita, la cajita que contenía el anillo que le daría a Hinata- que te cases conmigo…-el la esperaría, así tuviera que esperar 200 años, estaría ahí esperando que despertara para pedirle matrimonio.

**3 años después…**

Al igual que todos los días, Naruto, a primera hora se dirigía al hospital para ver a su novia que seguía sin despertar, el se sentía triste de ya no haber visto los hermosos ojos de su novia, pero no perdía la esperanza de que algún día los volvería a ver. Ese día técnicamente cumplían 5 años de noviazgo, el estaba feliz pero a la vez triste, pues su novia no había podido vivir sus tres años juntos.

Ese día entro igual que cualquier otro con esperanza de verla abrir sus ojos pero no tanta como para impacientarse por ese pensamiento. Al entrar saludo a la recepcionista la cual lo conocía, ya que todos los días la saludaba. Ya todo era tranquilidad en Konoha, sakura al reconocer que Naruto ya la había olvidado decidió irse de la ciudad, según ella decía era para ampliar sus horizontes, pero la verdad era que había comprendido la realidad, y ella quería recuperar la amistad que tenia con Naruto, así que, la mejor forma que encontró de no molestarlo mas con esos "absurdos" sentimientos era mudarse de la ciudad.

Al entrar a la habitación estaba todo como siempre, el monitor sin cambiar de signos, ella acostada, dormida, en un profundo sueño en el que su despertar se veía cerca pero a la vez era lejano. Algo le decía que ese día iba a ser diferente. Naruto observo nuevamente los monitores esperando ver algún cambio para bien y, como si el destino lo escuchara de nuevo así fue, los signos de Hinata se descontrolaron un poco y cuando el la vio, observo que ella estaba apretando los ojos como cuando uno hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse por las mañanas, lentamente sus signos comenzaron a normalizarse, así como ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Vio a su alrededor hasta que llego a su lado y observo al rubio.

-na…Naruto…- fue todo lo que dijo, todavía estaba muy débil, y su mente todavía trataba de recordar lo que había pasado.

-hi…Hinata…-los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a humedecerse los cual lo noto ella- has… despertado- la chica lo veía mientras el trataba de no llorar.

-naruto…kun- su voz todavía era algo débil, pero en ese momento recordó-¿que haces aquí?- le pregunto-no deberías estar con sakura "hablando" en tu oficina- Naruto quedo sorprendido ante la frialdad de Hinata.

-hinata lo que viste ahí fue un error… ella fue quien me beso a mi… yo solo la veo como una amiga-decía al notar la expresión de Hinata – a la única mujer que amo es a ti…- Hinata ante esto lo volteo a ver

-naruto…-no sabia que decirle al rubio

-hinata… ese día yo… te iba a pedir…-decía mientras se acercaba a la cama de la chica buscando algo en su bolsillo, sacando una cajita y poniéndose de rodillas sorprendiendo mas a la chica-te quería pedir…¿quisieras casarte conmigo?-y al decir esto abrió la cajita y ahí se veía un anillo, el anillo de hace tres años.

-naruto…kun…yo…-la mirada era de sorpresa y alegría, no sabia que decir,-yo…-

-hinata… desde el día en que te conocí no deje de pensar en ti, siempre que podía te veía y cuando te pregunte que si querías ser mi novia fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, todo este tiempo he estado esperando a que despertaras, para poderte decir que lo siento, que te amo, y… si querías ser mi esposa… entonces, dime… ¿aceptas?-pregunto algo nervioso.

-yo… -sus labios se movían pero no salían palabras de su boca hasta que dejo de intentar por un momento, y respiro profundamente-si…-se oyó un pequeño susurro-si…si, si si, SI, ¡SI!...¡acepto!-termino por gritar la chica para después lanzarse a los brazos del rubio.

Naruto comenzó a llorar de repente-me has vuelto a hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo-confeso muy feliz, sus lagrimas, eran lagrimas de felicidad.

**6 meses después…**

Una linda chica se preparaba para ese día que era el mas especial de su vida, era el día en que se uniría para siempre con el hombre que amaba, ese día era su boda.

-hinata-chan estas lista…-una voz se oía entrando por la puerta y callándose al ver a la peli-azul con su vestido de novia-te vez muy linda Hinata-chan… espera a que Naruto te vea-decía una rubia observando aquel hermoso vestido.

-gra-gracias ino-san-respondió algo nerviosa y sonrojada la chica.

-bien vámonos que la ceremonia ya a empezar, y no puede faltar la novia-dijo alegre la oji-azul, para después sacar a Hinata del cuarto donde estaba rumbo al altar.

Al llegar ahí se encontró con todos sus amigos, los que la habían ido a ver al hospital ese día y los que no, su familia, todos reunidos en un mismo lugar solo para celebrar algo… su boda con Namikaze Naruto. Al entrar a la gran iglesia se encontró con Naruto ya enfrente del altar esperándola con una gran sonrisa, finalmente ella también llego lista para decir sus votos.

Después de un rato del protocolo, por fin llego el momento que esperaban.

-tu Hyuuga Hinata aceptas a Namikaze Naruto como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?-finalizo el padre.

-acepto-respondió feliz la chica.

-y tu Namikaze Naruto, aceptas a Hyuuga Hinata como tu legitima esposa, en la…-pero antes de que el padre pudiera terminar fue bruscamente interrumpido

-acepto-dijo sin esperar mas tiempo el rubio, lo cual, a nadie sorprendió.

-bien, por el poder que me confiere el estado yo los declaro… marido y mujer… puedes besar a la…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Naruto se le adelanto y beso a Hinata, para, ahora si, sorpresa de todos-…novia-dijo finalmente el padre.

Después de que termino la boda, vino la fiesta, y todos se divertían, y al fin llego el momento que todas las chicas esperaban, el momento de lanzar el ramo, al hacerlo, casi se convertía en un campo de guerra el lugar, y finalmente el ramo lo cogió ino, quien le dirigió una mirada a kiba.

Después de eso todos se dirigieron a bailar, y obviamente el nuevo matrimonio bailo junto.

-hinata… me equivoque-declaro el rubio confundiendo a la chica-este es en definitiva el mejor día de mi vida…y el segundo mejor… será cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo…-estas palabras sacaron un notorio sonrojo en la chica.

-naruto-kun-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la joven antes de que el chico la besara.

-te amo Hinata… y lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto, todo este tiempo… pero te prometo que jamás te dejare sufrir de nuevo-y tras estas palabras siguieron bailando.

Ese día fue en realidad, el más feliz de ambos, porque ahora eran felices ya que se tenían el uno al otro, después de la pesadilla vivida… por un error.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>uf! al fin la escribí, la pense casi al mismo tiempo que la de "nada es lo que parece", y terde varios dias por que a veces me salia o no se me daba que escribir, pero ¡AL FIN LO LOGRE ´TTEBAYO!<p> 


End file.
